


I Wish I had more time

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After Alan dies Diane tries to process what happened





	I Wish I had more time

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the episode where Alan does die after getting shot and it broke my heart I loved him :,(also I did ship him and Diane sadly they never got a chance to be canon like they should have

“I miss Alan”Diane said to Phillip 

“We all do”Phillip replies 

Alan Birch one of their own had been shot and killed after succumbing to his gunshot wounds 

This loss was felt throughout the entire hospital 

Friends and family all moved by this one singular event 

“He has been a good friend of mines”Diane said she did care for Alan 

Probably Diane cared more about Alan Birch than she’d even like to admit 

Alan before he died had eventually planned on telling her that he was in love with her but he chose to keep that tidbit of information to himself 

Sadly Diane would never know about the timid in-house hospital counsels unrequited feelings for her seeing as he took it to the grave 

“Alicia will be in good hands with Jeffrey and Camille”Aaron replies coming over to give Diane a one armed hug 

Jeffrey was Alan’s adopted daughters godfather of course he had to look after her

Diane was taken aback but welcomed the warm embrace from Dr.Aaron Shutt 

“I wish I had more time with him Aaron”Diane said to him

Camille squeezed her ex husbands hand as a show of support this loss was hitting him hard as well

“Thank you Camille”Aaron whispered into her ear 

“Don’t mention it”Camille said to him


End file.
